


Heroes

by NightshadeDawn



Series: The Suicide Kings [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: A poem that basically sums up my mini-series: The Suicide Kings.





	Heroes

“You knew them?” he asks.

Of course I knew them.

I knew them all.

 

From broken window panes,

To nailed shut doors.

Making flower crowns,

To sliding on wood floors.

 

I knew them all,

I knew them well.

Through the beginning,

The middle, the end as well.

 

From capes and suits,

Down to regular lives.

We laughed so hard,

We laughed ‘til we cried.

 

I tell you know;

I knew them then.

But like every story, 

It had to end.

 

I look back now,

Wishing that I’d known;

We were just kids.

We weren’t meant to be heroes.


End file.
